


Worship

by Inky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky/pseuds/Inky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had a girlfriend, and your desire for ass quickly melted into something more genuine, something unmatched, something warm and hot and cold all at the same time.</p>
<p>You’d fall to your knees in worship for this woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

_She has the body of a woman; lovely curves, a large bust, wide hips and lush thighs. You know she’s self conscious about them but to you… ehehe, well, they’re perfect. She isn’t a girl or a lady, she’s a_ woman _, a damn_ fine _woman, and the moment you had set your eyes on her in that coffee shop a year ago, you knew you had to have her._

_The reunion had been short and sweet; ‘Kanaya Maryam?’ ‘Why yes, that’s me, but who, may I inquire, are you?’ ‘Sollux Captor. I was in your computers class in college’ ‘Oh my goodness, Sollux! It’s been so long, how are you fairing?’_

_And that was how the meetings went. You became a regular customer at the coffee shop. Simply by being there at the right times, and asking politely, you found out her hours and came to see her every day. When she  began showing signs of interest towards you (i.e., blushing when you walked in, rushing to her big sister Porrim who ran the blender to ask if her hair looked okay, smoothing out her cute little coffee skirt), you let loose your patented Captor flirting skills. But alas, they fell on naïve ears, and you had to resort to more direct flirting._

_It had taken work. Dedication? Yes. Utmost determination? Yes. She’s intelligent and she’s brilliant, but it’s hard to be subtle with her. She’s naïve and more than a little gullible, and you’re sure to show your interest in the most obvious way possible to avoid sending her mixed signals._

_It had worked eventually, and one night after a date, you had kissed her lips and it had been settled. You had a girlfriend, and your desire for ass quickly melted into something more genuine, something unmatched, something warm and hot and cold all at the same time._

_You’d fall to your knees in worship for this woman._

 

“You know, I’m not so sure if I should’ve eaten all of that alfredo,” Kanaya comments as she walks in, holding her stomach with her mitten-clad hands. Sollux holds the door open for her, smiling as she passes. When she’s safely inside and protected from the icy, snowy winds, he shuts the door behind him.

“Feeling stuffed?” he asks, turning to Kanaya as he sheds his coat. She mimics him, and he takes her coat and hangs it up beside his on the hooks. Sollux turns back to her, eyeing her little black date dress that clings to her hips in such a way that accents the curves and contours of her body.

“Indeed, and my face is located up here, Mister,” Kanaya scolds. Sollux’s head snaps up and he offers his girlfriend a sheepish grin as she playfully rolls her eyes. “Had I known that you’d be so fascinated with this shabby garment, I would’ve worn sweatpants and a t-shirt. And not just your every day sweatpants and t-shirt, I mean completely mismatched and aesthetically displeasing colors. Like… neon blue and snot green. With a black bandana with flames on it.”

“You’d be disgusted with yourself,” Sollux scoffs, puffing up his chest and crossing his arms. “You’d be begging me to drive you back home to change into something more decent, Miss Chatty-Pants, while I’d be busy getting myself an eyeful of your cute butt.”

“Mm. Pleasant. And for the record, _that_ was sarcasm,” Kanaya counters, taking off her mittens and shoving them into Sollux’s chest. Sollux grins at her.

“You know I think you’re beautiful in anything, babydoll,” he croons in a teasing tone. He’s not really teasing, but he’d rather not have their weekly argument about whether or not Kanaya’s a goddess.

“Here’s my response to that statement,” Kanaya says lowly, grabbing Sollux’s collar and pulling him in close. He inhales softly, instantly breaking into a sweat as Kanaya puckers her lips.

…Her cheeks promptly fill up as she burps in her mouth, then deflate again as she blows it right in Sollux’s face. He jerks away with a disgusted yell-slash-laugh. She sticks her tongue out at him, kicks off her boots, and scampers into the living room. Sollux catches up and scoops her up in a huge bear hug. She squeals and yells at him in that rambling, eloquent voice of hers until he sets her down. She play-slaps him in the face and clucks her tongue at him, but Sollux just teases her.

Their banter is the best, Sollux decides. She has a habit of pointing out whenever she’s being sarcastic as if Sollux doesn’t already know, and he plays like he’s never heard of the word. This will go back and forth until one of them gets frustrated and loses their little teasing game, and it often ends with an apologetic kiss. When Sollux found Kanaya, he found happiness in both a best friend and a lover.

She’s everything he needs in a woman. She’s classy but she’s not afraid to put Sollux in his place. She’s serious but silly. She’s creative but refreshingly real. She’s down to earth, but she’s naïve and kind of gullible. She’s intelligent, but sometimes she’s a doofus. She rambles but she knows when her silent touch is all someone needs. She’s like two wonderful women in one bundle of soft skin and lush limbs, and Sollux wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You have that look in your eye again,” Kanaya says cautiously, raising one perfectly arched brow and putting her hands on Sollux’s chest to push him away a little. “I surely hope you are not plotting to start another tickle fight. I told you, Sollux, I don’t like it when you tickle me after I eat, I like to let my food digest in peace.”

“Your eyes are an ocean,” Sollux begins, a dumb smile on his face. Kanaya’s eyes bug out a little.

“Oh no, we are not starting this again, that is an order Mister Captor, I--”

“Your breasts,” Sollux says, lifting his hands and cupping Kanaya’s boobs in them. Kanaya huffs but doesn’t object. “…Are also an ocean.”

“I hope you are aware that my sister is a fierce, wild animal, and I’m sure if I told her of this exchange here, she would hunt you down and pound you into the ground with her fist of a thousand raging feminists,” Kanaya says warningly. Sollux laughs and pulls his hands away.

“Oh no. I’m trembling in my designer shoes that my girlfriend forced me to buy--”

“You like those shoes!”

“--at the thought of your crazy sister. Have I ever told you that your boobs are perfect?”

“Many times. In fact, so many times that I have lost count. I am sure you have told me more times than there are stars in the sky. Which is a lot. You, sir, are obsessed with my bosoms. This is a textbook fact. That was sarcasm.”

“Hey, Miss Priss, I like your butt, too.”

“Oh, my posterior! Yes, how could I forget. Perhaps I shall saw them both off and give them to you for Christmas, as you seem to love them even more than my face!” Kanaya grumps, shaking her finger in Sollux’s face. Sollux catches her hand and kisses her knuckle.

“Your face is the best part,” Sollux says genuinely, looking up from her hand and continuing to hold it in his. “You face completes it all. And I love your eyes, and your nose, and your neck and hair, and… fuck, this sounds so fucking lame, nevermind, I’m--”

“No, you can go on,” Kanaya blurts. Sollux quirks his lips at her and takes both of her hands in his.

“You don’t think I’m lame?” he asks. “I’m so touched.”

“No, I believe you are lame in every sense, but I kind of like lame.”

“Gee, thanks,” Sollux mutters, but the smile snaps back on his face a moment later. “Anyway… I love your hands, and I love how they create things, and I love your back under my hands when it loosens up after a good backrub. I love your legs and your feet. I love it when you paint your nails. Do I have to keep going? I feel like an idiot.”

“You haven’t quite redeemed yourself yet. Maybe a little more.”

Sollux lets out a grunt and glowers.

“You’re pushing your luck,” Sollux says irritably. Kanaya just laughs and reaches up to caress Sollux’s face. His knit brows instantly relax as Kanaya’s thumb passes over them. She has this way of immediately reducing him into a relaxed state with her touch. Being so busy and stressed with his programming job, it has been doing wonders for his health.

“You’re so sweet,” she murmurs, continuing to stroke Sollux’s brow with her thumb. His eyelids grow heavy as he leans into her touch. His eyes naturally slide shut when she pulls him in for a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Kanaya,” he says against her lips. He takes her by the waist and pulls her in close, cupping her neck in his hand as he kisses her a bit more passionately. He loves the way she presses against him, loves the way her hands fist the collar of his turtleneck and pulls him closer. Sollux’s hands slide up her back and seek out the zipper on the back of her dress. He slowly eases it down, deepening their kiss as he does so. Pausing to give Kanaya a chance to deny him if she wishes (and hoping she doesn’t), Sollux waits for the green light. Kanaya only tightens her hold on his sweater and whines into his mouth in response. With the silent permission to continue, Sollux pulls the zipper down the rest of the way and sneaks his hand under the cloth at her shoulders. She shivers against him as it slips down her arms.

“What an interesting development,” Kanaya breathes as they pull away. She giggles at the black smear of lipstick on Sollux’s lips and reaches up to lick her thumb and rub it off. Sollux smiles at her and strokes her bare arm with the back of his hand.

“I thought this would be a good way to end the night,” Sollux chuckles. Kanaya’s lips twitch into an innocent smile.

“What would that be? Dessert? Or perhaps a different surprise? I couldn’t imagine anything more, that restaurant was too wonderful for wo--” Kanaya’s ramblings are cut off as Sollux hushes her with a kiss. He bumps their foreheads together.

“You’re so fucking dense sometimes,” Sollux whispers. “I don’t even know if you’re joking around.”

“Well, the ladylike thing to do would be to assume anything besides what you have in store for us,” Kanaya whispers right back, confirming that she had been sarcastic without announcing it. _Sneaky_. “I believe I just ‘got you’, Mister Captor.”

“You sure did.”

Sollux kisses her again, this time pulling her in a bit more powerfully by the hips. She responds with a breathy giggle in his mouth, her teeth gently nipping his bottom lip and tugging. Without warning, Kanaya’s cool hands slide up the front of Sollux’s shirt, making his abdomen naturally clench and quiver. She warms her hands on his bare chest for a moment, then pulls away to pull the shirt up and over his head. When she moves to slide her dress down the rest of her body, Sollux pulls her hands away and pulls it down himself, leaving it neatly draped over the back of the couch (Kanaya responds to that gesture with an appreciative pat on the butt).

Sollux has to hold himself back from scooping Kanaya up into his arms. She hates it when he does; something about it making her feel self-conscious? He respects it despite the fact that he _can_ lift her. Oh well, he thinks, he can sacrifice his manliness for the sake of the comfort of his girlfriend.

So he takes her hand and leads her into the bedroom. Kanaya insists on going to the bathroom to freshen herself up first. Sollux begrudgingly lets her. While she’s away, he fixes up the bed and fluffs up the pillows, then sits down on the edge and waits.

His patience is greatly rewarded when Kanaya tiptoes back in with matching jade panties and bra with black lace, complete with stockings held up by straps connecting the top of the stockings to her undergarments. She even took off her black lipstick so they could kiss without smearing it all over the place.

She knows he likes the lingerie, and she knows that he knows that she knows he likes it. He’s not whipped, not at all; their relationship is simply so perfect, so easy. She gives him what he wants, and he gives her what she wants. They give and take. They give love and they receive love. It’s _perfect_.

He stands when she approaches, takes her by the hips, and pulls her in as he sits back down. She stands between his spread legs, smiling at him silently, thoughtfully. After she takes his glasses off, his lips are immediately on her skin, kissing the curve of her breast as it threatens to spill out of the lingerie in which it is caged. He admires the look for a moment, but decides there’s too much of an obstruction when he reaches up to carefully unhook the center of the garment. It separates easily, and Kanaya takes a shuddering breath as her chest is released.

She mumbles some practically inaudible comment about how Sollux is impatient for not appreciating the lace bra that she designed herself, and he mumbles back something about how she’s rambling and how he’d much rather admire it lying on his bedroom floor. He earns a small smack on the back of the head for that, but he’s much too busy with nuzzling her breasts and burying his face in between them. Kanaya giggles at him and covers her face in embarrassment, but she’s smiling nonetheless.

When the kissing and licking starts, Kanaya’s breathing hitches a little as her body melts in Sollux’s hands. He touches his nose to a soft, pink nipple for a moment, breathing in her freshly applied vanilla lotion and enjoying the very small amount of oily residue left on her skin from it. He lifts his nose and his tongue closely follows, twirling around her areola once before closing his lips around it and feeling the perky nub harden between them. The hand not holding Kanaya’s rear slides up and cups her other, neglected breast, the tip of her nipple peeking out from between his middle and ring finger as he kneads the soft swell of flesh.

She moans sweetly, softly above him, clutching his head and almost compulsively smoothing his hair back. He can feel her legs trembling between his, and as he rubs and squeezes her ass, she hisses and he can practically _hear_ her biting her lush, cherry red lips. It’s quite the religious experience to hold this woman of all women in his arms and to hear her voice and to taste her skin. Almost makes him want to fall to his knees in worship.

…Which he does. When he feels that Kanaya is properly riled up to the point that she’s rubbing her thighs together, Sollux pulls away and smiles up at her. He stands and trades places with her, sitting her on the edge of the bed and taking his place between her legs, on his knees on the floor.

“What do you think you’re--” Kanaya begins warily. She’s abruptly cut off as Sollux begins to slowly run his hands up and down her thighs. “Oh, nononono, not this again. Oh, goodness, this is mortifying--”

“Shh,” Sollux hushes, backing up and lifting Kanaya’s clothed foot to his lips so he can kiss her ankle. Kanaya lets out a strangled peeping sound and slaps her hands over her eyes in embarrassment, but Sollux can see her peeking through her fingers.

He starts off with a slow journey from the inner arch of her foot to her ankle, then her calf, then her inner thigh. Worshipping every inch of her legs with utmost attention to detail, he reduces her to a giggling, flustered mess. By the time he’s done with phase one, her entire face and part of her neck and chest is lit up with a bright red blush, just what Sollux likes to see.

Kissing his way back up her leg, he teethes the garter clip holding up her stockings. He’s not skilled enough to undo it with his teeth, but he sneaks his hand between his mouth and the clip to quickly unclip it before Kanaya notices. He is a bit more clumsy with the other one, and Kanaya giggles at him, but she’s not laughing for long as Sollux begins to slip her stockings down her legs. He kisses every inch of pale skin in the wake of the retreating garment, all the way down to her toes. Kanaya’s deliriously begging him to stop being so embarrassing by the time he gets to the second one, but he continues mercilessly and practically reduces Kanaya to tears as he gives her leg more special treatment. He’s sure the sweet nothings mumbled along the way rile her up even more.

She’s so embarrassed now that she’s sniffling and shying away as she laughs, and Sollux is only driven to mumble even more words of adoration into her ear, which makes her eyes well up as she tries to hide her face. Sollux smiles as he whispers something particularly sweet and feels Kanaya blinking rapidly against his cheek with moist eyelashes.

“What happened to feeling lame?” she asks in a soft, somewhat higher-pitched voice, clinging to Sollux’s shoulders as he lowers her onto the sheets and slides his hands down her body to her hips.

“Kinda went away. It’s hard not to be confident with such a beautiful woman in my bed.”

“…I _reeeeeally_ h-hate body worship n-night.”

“I think you love it,” Sollux counters immediately. Kanaya blushes yet again and hides her face as Sollux reaches over to grab a pillow. He slides it under Kanaya’s head and shoulders, bunching it up so her head’s propped up. “Don’t you like it when I do this?”

Kanaya mumbles something under her breath, and Sollux can tell she’s rambling by the way her eyes flick up and down. He leans down to kiss her nose.

“Is that a yes?”

Kanaya hides her eyes in the inside of her elbow and nods once, too embarrassed to even look at him. Sollux doesn’t further humiliate her with more sweet-talk, and instead gets down to business with a peppering of kisses all over her chest. He gives each nipple a little teasing flick of his tongue again, then leaves open-mouthed kisses the whole way down her body, lower and lower until he’s kissing the fabric of her panties. He isn’t surprised to see that they’re already soaked through and dark with her arousal. She always gets this way on nights like these, and Sollux absolutely _loves_ it.

He runs the tip of his tongue up the center of the outline of her outer lips, loving the way she shudders hard and clamps her thighs on either side of Sollux’s head. With gentle hands, he holds her legs on his shoulders and continues at an agonizingly slow pace, lapping up every droplet of her leaking womanhood that manages to soak through the thin material of her panties.

She’s dripping wet by the time he gets around to teasingly running his fingers under the elastic of the legs of the garment. He hooks the crooks of his fingers on them and pulls them down, revealing a patch of downy pubic curls. Sliding the panties off of her legs and tossing them to the floor, Sollux takes a moment to stare. Her nether-lips are puffed up with arousal, parting to reveal her glistening petals and the swollen nub that rests just above them. Her scent is clean and even sweet, just like the rest of her. She’s fuzzy; trimmed but not clean-shaven, long enough to curl ever so slightly but not bushy.

Kanaya’s hips give a small twitch of impatience, her panting more audible now as she periodically holds her breath to keep herself from moaning with need. Sollux doesn’t disappoint, and with a quiet inhale, he leans in and blows on Kanaya. The cool air makes her clench and shift on top of the sheets, her hands tangled in her own hair to vent her sexual frustration. Every breath she takes is accented with a breathy whine now as her hips give yet another eager buck.

Done teasing for now, Sollux finally leans in and kisses her lips, running his tongue along the outer set before spreading them with his index and middle finger and gently sucking on the inner folds. The taste isn’t as good as, say, whipped cream, but Sollux appreciates and willingly receives it for other reasons. He loves the way more juices flow onto his tongue the harder he licks, and he loves each and every high-pitched moan that tumbles from Kanaya’s lips in response to his ministrations. It’s hypnotic, really, and Sollux can’t get enough.

A few minutes into Sollux’s performance, Kanaya suddenly clamps her thighs around him and grabs his head. Her panting gets louder and louder as her body begins to quiver. When her nails dig into Sollux’s scalp, he trails his tongue up to her clit and circles it once, twice, three times before he presses his lips to it and sucks.

Kanaya’s breathing gets really fast and loud for a moment as her orgasm builds before she goes absolutely silent. Everything is still except for her legs trembling violently on either side of Sollux’s head, her fingers tightening in his hair, and her entire vagina rhythmically clenching and unclenching against Sollux’s chin as she cums. She curls in on herself a bit, her upper back quaking as it arches off of the bed. When the first wave is over, she flops back down and exhales loudly with a sort of snarling, growly type of sound, followed by a squeak and another half second of silence as Sollux helps her ride it out. Her hips twitch a few times before her body lurches and her back arches, her heels digging into Sollux’s back as she grinds her hips hard into Sollux’s face. Another wave ends and she finally begins to come down with a sort of sob-slash-gasp, followed by a relieved groan and a whimper.

Sollux pulls away and gazes down at her body. Her usually orderly hair is now mussed up and out of place, her face and body covered with a thin sheen of sweat. Her chest heaving, Kanaya peeks up at Sollux and quietly breathes a few inaudible appreciatory words. It’s all she can manage as she shuts her eyes and shakes the dizziness out of her head. She releases the ruffled-up sheets from her vice grip on them and wipes the sweat from her face.

Sollux hauls himself to his feet and unbuttons his jeans. He watches Kanaya watch him as he pulls the zipper down and sheds his pants to reveal his boxers and the rather large erection he’s sporting behind the thin cloth (theory of well-hung nerds: confirmed). Sollux watches Kanaya swallow. Her eyes dart up to meet his and they both grin at the same time.

His boxers are off before he climbs up onto the bed and presses his hips down against Kanaya’s. She moans and hisses as he rubs the shaft of his cock back and forth between her still-wet lips and brushes up against her abused clit.

“Condom,” she manages to gasp, breaking Sollux out of his fantasy world.

“Damnit…” Sollux groans. He pulls away and leans over to fumble around the top drawer of the nightstand. “Sorry, I forgot.”

“S’okay,” Kanaya breathes. “I know it isn’t… pleasant, but… mmm, but I don’t want to risk it. I want the birth control to be an emergency safety net, not… mm… not the only contraceptive for us to rely on. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Sollux hushes with a slightly strained grin as he rolls the condom on and hisses at the feeling of his hands on his straining erection. “I’m not the one with tits and a vagina. S’not my choice.”

“Y-You’re so sweet.”

Sollux doesn’t respond, and instead he lies on top of Kanaya and scoops his arms under her shoulders so he can cup her neck as he rocks his hips against her. She moans softly in his ear, tightening her thighs on either side of his hips before locking her ankles above his ass.

Sollux kisses her deeply, his tongue slipping easily past her parted lips and luring her tongue back into his mouth. He sucks lightly on it, accenting each bob of his head with a long, hard grind against Kanaya’s hips.

“Ah,” she gasps as Sollux releases her. Her head flops onto the pillow, her hair rung around her face like a halo. Sollux strokes her cheek with his thumb, inhaling shakily as Kanaya reaches down and guides him. Entering her is a smooth and painless process, her core thoroughly slickened and dripping with her arousal. With the condom on, he can’t really feel each and every curve and contour, but he can definitely feel the tightness. Kanaya’s yoga class and her kegel exercises have _greatly_ paid off. Sollux’s eyes roll into the back of his head as his eyelids flutter shut. Kanaya giggles breathlessly under him. He feels her lips on his neck, her teeth grazing the tender flesh there as if looking for a place to bite.

He starts slow; a gentle, deep rocking of his hips, slipping in and out of her smoothly. Kanaya gets easily embarrassed by the wet sounds coming from the friction between them and hides her face, but quickly forgets about it when Sollux angles his hips and hits her favorite places. She throws her arms around his shoulder and moans softly for him, her manicured nails beginning to dig into his heavily marked shoulder blades.

Taking this as permission to pick up the pace, Sollux angles himself as such (unfortunately, it’s a tad uncomfortable, and he begins to think about a new position) and speeds up. Kanaya gasps loudly and writhes beneath him. She digs her heels hard into his rear and alternates between clawing his back, grabbing and pulling at the pillow beneath her head, and both at the same time.

When Sollux’s legs get tired of supporting his body, He lifts himself up on his arms and adjusts his hips. Kanaya’s nails instantly latch onto the underside of his forearms, her sweating cheek pressed to the pillow. Her lips part and stretch to release her loud panting and moaning, and with each thrust, her legs part more and more until she lies completely open and willing on the bed below him.

Sollux calls for a new position, getting nothing but a stupefied nod in response. She moves as if she’s weighed down by arousal alone, weakly crawling up to the headboard and using it to support her as she hauls herself up onto her knees. Pleased with her choice, Sollux shifts and inches up behind her, guiding himself back inside and starting anew. He holds Kanaya firmly against his chest with his hands splayed over her abdomen, and is relieved to find that it is much easier to hit every oversensitive nerve ending with every thrust of his hips.

She tips her head back against Sollux’s shoulder and lets loose a cry, shoving her hips back hard against Sollux.

“Faster,” she manages to croak, letting her head drop forward again and bracing herself with her hands on the headboard. Sollux tightens his grip, drops his lips to her shoulder, and nips at her as he draws himself back and slams into her once, twice, over and over again until she’s barely able to support herself on her knees.

Sollux’s hands sneak lower, seeking out her clit and her key to a second release. He finds it within dripping folds, swollen and unsheathed and throbbing under his touch. One hand keeps the wet skin steady around it as the other begins to roll it and twirl it and tickle it. Kanaya’s knuckles turn white as she grips the headboard and chokes out Sollux’s name, and Sollux just smiles against her perspiring shoulder. The wooden posts of the headboard begin pounding against the wall behind it.

She’s panting heavily now, hardly able to control the rhythm of their hips meeting at the halfway point. Sollux holds her still to compensate and moves heavily, quickly, _deeply_ , rendering his lover to a complete mess in his arms. She throws her head back, narrowly missing Sollux’s face, letting loose a string of uncharacteristically crude profanities at the ceiling. She’s in ecstasy now, her body clenching hard around Sollux. Sweat pours down his back and his ass and his thighs, and he goes silent as he focuses on keeping his impending orgasm in check. It’s only a matter of time until he blows, and he warns Kanaya of this with a raspy whisper. She’s close as well, she admits, and Sollux feels her begin to lock up more and more with every rotation of his fingertips around her clit.

Amongst her cries and panting and moaning, she squeals something along the lines of ‘right there!’ and you pivot your hips accordingly. You feel her toes curl on either side of your calves, you feel her shoulder blades tense up under your chest, you feel the tickle of her sweat-dampened hair against your shoulder.

She’s panting, panting harder and harder, her body quivering, choking on her gasps, and she goes silent, dead silent, her hips twitching ever so slightly before she orgasms hard with a burst of sound from her lips, a cry of your name amongst other gorgeous sounds, stretching her arms straight out which simultaneously slams the headboard against the wall and practically shoves her lover off her body. Sollux clings to her, furiously rubbing her abused clit to help her ride it out and struggling to maintain his own erratic rhythm. She writhes in his arms and, arching in all the best places, she drags his release out of him. He snarls and sinks his teeth into her reddened, damp shoulder, drawing one last squeak from his hips.

She’s still cumming, but not as much as before. Her forehead is on the headboard now, her body trembling like a leaf as Sollux flexes his ass and forces every drop out of him. When he’s finished, he lets out a long sigh and sits there for a moment, head hung as he groans lowly at the feeling of Kanaya’s muscles still clamping around him. It fades and fades until there’s nothing left but the occasional twitch of her insides, and Sollux relishes in every second of it.

With her natural excess lubricants dripping down the insides of her thighs, Kanaya shakily straightens. Sollux holds her against him and knots his fingers in her hair to turn her face halfway towards him and kiss her. They kiss heavily and messily until Sollux’s flaccid length slips out of her with nothing but a trail of her juices connecting her and the tip.

“Now I have to wash the sheets again,” Sollux murmurs against Kanaya’s lips. She laughs, breaking their kiss and catching her breath. “I love it that you get so wet, but _damn_.”

“I could wash them if you want me too, you need to stop spoiling me or I’ll surely--”

“You have that meeting tomorrow with that company, baby, I’ll take care of it. Also, you’ll need time to recover.”

Kanaya barks out a laugh.

“Please! Porrim is right, you do, indeed, underestimate the power of female genitals!”

“No I don’t, Kanaya, because I can confidently say that you wrecked my shit tonight.”

“I did no ‘wrecking’ of the sort.”

Sollux pulls Kanaya away from the headboard, and together they kick off the soiled blanket from the bed and lie naked together under the sheet (but not before Sollux gently pulls off the condom and tosses it in the wastebasket beside their bed).

“I’m cold…”

“Kanaya if you put your icy fucking feet on my legs I’m going to- _AH!_ ”

“Hehehe.”

Sollux huffs a sigh but smiles anyway when Kanaya hooks a leg on his and intertwines them. He puts his arm around her shoulder and they lie there for a bit in the glow, Kanaya’s head rested on his chest just under his chin and her arm draped over his waist. When she shifts beside him, he can feel her warm wetness against his hip and her thigh putting a pleasurable pressure just under his scrotum. Even after the matter, she knows just what he likes.

“I love you,” Sollux says softly, stroking Kanaya’s hair and smoothing it as best as he can. He kisses the top of her head.

“Mmm,” Kanaya hums happily. Sollux can feel her blush warm up on his chest. “Love you too, Sollux.”

Sollux feels the sheets shifting near the foot of the bed, and they both lift their heads to watch their cat walking towards them.

“If that fucking cat steps on my dick again, I’m going to skin it.”

“Sollux didn’t mean it,” Kanaya says to the cat in baby-talk, reaching out to bring it into her arms. It squirms under her arm, its toes splaying in the air as Kanaya smooches it all over and musses up its fur. When it escapes, it marches away from Kanaya and furiously licks its fur for a moment before curling up against Sollux’s armpit. “That’s not fair. Why is it that my cat loves you but only tolerates me? You don’t even treat him nicely.”

“Because there isn’t enough room in your heart for the… _two_ of us.”

Kanaya slaps Sollux’s chest and startles the cat. Sollux just laughs.


End file.
